The field of this invention is personal identification and safety, and more particularly the invention relates to a unitary structure that can be carried or worn on a person which provides for identification, includes a mechanism for making audible sounds, and includes a repository for small articles.
Everyone is faced with the possibility of coming under personal attack, becoming unconscious for many reasons, and even becoming separated from a group of people. There is increasing concern about children and their safety. Depending on their age, it becomes important to provide an identification for the child which indicates the child's name, address, and parents name. Also, when away from home the child may become separated from a group and have the need for signaling to the group where the child is located. Some children do not carry money, so it is also desirable to provide a device whereby the child can be provided with sufficient money to utilize a pay phone if that is available.
In view of the above remarks, it is clear that for any individual, and in particular a child, it is desirable to provide a device which can in combination provide for the identification of the child, provide a means for creating sound either for alerting or locating, and include a repository for money to make necessary phone calls.